The Dream Next Door
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Even if Loki was right - who's to say it applied everywhere? Volume 2 Issue 4 spoilers, inspired by the issue 8 cover


I don't own YA

Volume 2 Issue 4 spoilers, inspired by the issue 8 cover

* * *

**_The Dream Next Door_**

Billy sighed and flipped back and forth through the comic book he was staring at, never once quite managing to focus enough to actually read it. He moved his gaze out the window at the night's skyline, eyes searching the shadows and silhouettes for a moment. He should've been in bed by then, but sleep eluded him no matter how many sheep he counted, or how many warm glasses of milk he drank (alright, just one. Had to save some for the morning coffee)  
And why should he rest alone, really, when _he_ was out there, risking his life...

"Teddy..."

He knew being a superhero's boyfriend wouldn't be easy - he read enough comic books to get the hint. But he still never thought it'd be this hard. He stood witness to that each and every night as he waited for his lover to return.

"Where are y-"

The question died on his lips at the sound of rustling outside the window.

"Teddy!" Billy cried out and hurried to open the window. In climbed his boyfriend, clad in his uniform, hands and legs covered in tiny branches and leaves from the vines growing outside.

"We _really_ should come up with a better solution", Teddy growled and clapped his hands twice before seeming sheepish.  
"Sorry, I'll help you clea-"

The rest of the sentence was muffled against Billy's lips when the teen pressed against him, claiming Teddy's lips with his own. The corners of Teddy's lips curled up into a warm smile and he pressed closer before both pulled away simultaneously.

"Home sweet home", He laughed, only to have Billy shake his head. His expression changed quickly enough into excitement, though, and he let himself drop on the bed.

"So, spill! How many bad-guys did you get this time?"

The usual tale, often referred to fondly as a "bed-time story" by the two, was postponed indifferently. Instead, Teddy held up his hands to form a small 'screen' with his thumbs and forefingers through which he looked at Billy.

"...what are you doing?"

"Picturing you in _tights_."  
"Not the Billy Elliot joke-"

"I'm thinking full-body suit. Black, maybe a bit _sparkly_? Magical-feeling..." The blond hummed thoughtfully and sat down on Billy's neglected chair.  
"Maybe a nice red cape... and a forehead plate."

Billy laughed and pretended to avoid having his picture taken by the imaginary camera.

"What, is this this year's plan for Halloween? I'm not going as 'Warlock Boy' again, forget it. Find a better name, like, I don't know, Asgardian or something. Yeah, I like that-"

"_Wiccan_." Teddy interjected, and lost the playful air. Billy seemed to think about it for a minute, in the meanwhile oblivious to the change in mood.

"'Wiccan', huh... Wiccan... Well. I don't _hate_ it..." He trailed off and watched Teddy watching him for a while. Finally Billy stood up, walked up to TEddy and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Is something wrong? You look distracted."

Teddy's arm went around Billy's waist, his hand resting on his side. He leaned his head against the other's body, for a moment simply enjoying the contact.

"Just thinking."

"About?" Billy asked and ran his fingers through Teddy's hair, a gesture that made Teddy close his eyes.

"About... how sometimes I wish I could take you with me out there." He whispered before looking up.  
Billy brought his other hand to rest on Teddy's cheek, a sad smile on his lips.

"You know I _dream_ of that... but I'm no superhero. I'm not even a Hawkeye. No skills _or_ powers... I'd be dead wait. A nuisance."

Teddy kept silent and wrapped both arms around Billy, pulling him to straddle Teddy's thighs. The change in pose was welcome, though it only fueled Billy's worry.

"Teddy? You're acting strange, did anything happen tonight?"

Teddy leaned back, head tilted backwards. His expression shifted several times before finally settling on an odd form of melancholy, tainted just barely by a touch of enthusiasm.

"You won't _believe_ who I met tonight."

Hulkling pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away. The two seemed so comfortable and at ease with each other, he had to wonder if the discomfort he felt was what others felt when they looked at his Billy and him.

Billy.

Teddy glanced once more over his shoulder at their counterparts from that reality, cuddling and snuggling, and well on their way to doing other things he shouldn't pry on. They were together, and happy - here, in this reality, where Billy was _powerless_. Where him wishing on things was just that - wishing, nothing more.  
And yet here they still were, Billy Kaplan and his improbably dashing prince.  
Improbable. Not impossible.

"Is it still _voyeurism _if we're staring at _us_?" Billy's voice suddenly came from nearby, escorted by the sounds his cape made, blowing in the wind around him. He stood next to Teddy, and for a good while neither said anything.  
Finally Teddy reached for Billy's hand, collecting it in his own larger, green one. Billy looked up at the strength of the hold, but whatever distress and urgency he felt at first were gone, and the next moment he had Teddy smiling tenderly, if in a relieved manner, at him.

"Let's not stay to find out?"

Billy snorted, nodded, and spelled them away.


End file.
